nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Angel Complex
Angel Complex (Onga Wuschwa, エンジェルエンジェル - Enjerukonpurekkusu, 天使情结- Tiānshǐ qíngjié, Hoolana Tegana oft auch einfach AC genannt), sind eine Girl - Group, die im Jahr 2005 von Yugi Honda gegründet wurden. Der Name Angel Complex, sollte dafür stehen das, die Mädchen Engel sind aber durch ihr Junges Alter noch viele Probleme haben werden. Mit Angel Complex fing es an als Tachi Domoto im Jahr 2004 die Audition zur 5te Generation von Color of Flower The Next aufrief. Yugi wollte 5 Mädchen von dieser Audition haben, die erste Generation von Angel Complex bildeten Nozomi Ogawa, Sayaka Nakazawa und Kumiko Kaiba. Später folgten Sayuri Hagiwara und Erina Yaguchi. Im Jahr 2006 wurde die Audition für Angel Complex angekündigt und Naomi Ishikawa erweiterte die Gruppe. Sie wurden von Yugi Honda produziert und gemanget. Sie wurden schnell zu der Top Gruppe der Honda Music Group. Sie haben über 40.000.000 Milionen Sales allein in Fambranche und sind ebenfalls seit 2 Jahren sehr erfolgreich in Japan und Meki. Sie halten den Rekord für die Meist Verkaufsten Singles 8Mio., 7Mio. und 6Mio. Sie haben die meisten Top 10 Platzierungen. Sowie waren die erste Band die beim New Years Fest und Alljährlichen Neu Silvester Feier auftraten. Auch haben sie 3mal über 7Mio. verkaufte Singles und sind auch in den Album Charts die erfolgreichsten. Mit ihren Beginn der Verkäufe in Japan wurde ihr Name in enjerukonpurekkusu (エンジェルエンジェル) hinzugefügt. Als sie 2012 ihr erstes Chinesisches Album veröffentlichten wurde neben dem Frendiunischen und Japanischen Namen der Chinesische Tiānshǐ qíngjié (天使情结) hinzugefügt. Mit ihren Beginnen in Meki wurde auch der Meki Name (Hoolana Tegana) hinzugefügt. Im Jahr 2010 wechselte Angel Complex zur TachiDomoto Group. Angel Complex, ist die erste Girl Group der Honda Music Group. Erst seit 2010 ist die Gruppe für ihr Ständiges Line- up bekannt, auch wenn es schon vorher Graduations und eine Audition gab. Seit sie bei der TDG sind gehört ein Ständiges Line up zur Gruppe. Angel Complex best Verkaufste Single ist Here we go again/ Remember mit 8.080.447 Sales die schlecht Verkaufste Single ist Schestan Mewa mit 15.745 Sales. Seit 2010 ist Tsubasa Misaki ihr Manager und Pino Domoto ihr Produzent. Members Für mehr Infos siehe Angel Complex Members 'Current Members' *Sayuri Hagiwara Leader *Ai Suzuki Sub - Leader *Anna Yuki *Sayu Tanaka *Yurina Kawai *Masaki Ishida *Risa Nakata *Nana Kumai *Maimi Ueda *Akari Tanaka *Kana Natsumi *Ai Tanaka *Haruka Megushi *Nariko Kuraki *Meimi Katsuta Namen *''Frendiunisch: Onga Wuscha *''Japanisch: エンジェルエンジェル - Enjerukonpurekkusu *''Chinesisch: ''天使情结- Tiānshǐ qíngjié *''Meki:'' Hoolana Tegana *''Koreanisch: ''엔젤 복합 - enjel bogjab History 2005 Als im Jahr 2005 die neuen Castings für Color of Flower statt fanden, nahmen auch die Mädchen dran teil, die später mal Angel Complex bilden sollten. Durch einen Zufall sah Yugi Honda die drei Mädchen und versprach ihnen, sie groß raus zu bringen, wenn sie freiwillig aussteigen würden. Er wollte eigentlich alle 5 Members haben, jedoch entschieden sich Sayuri sowie Erina dagegen, die anderen drei kamen in ein Trainings Camp und durften im November ihre erste Single veröffentlichen. Diese war kein großer Hit und konnte die Rivalen nicht schlagen und landete schließlich nur auf den 37 Platz. Jedoch wurde die erste Tour der Mädchen geplannt und sie durften bei der All Jährlichen Silvester Feier, mit BenametaJaJoda auftreten. Wie auch schon Temperature wurden sie in der Show Sukiyanen vorgestellt. 2006 Anfang des Jahres starteten die Mädchen mit einem kleinen Event was sie jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder beendeten, jedoch brachte Yugi noch eine Zweite Single mit den Mädchen raus, die sich weit aus besser Schlug als die erste Single. Im Juni wollten die Mädchen ihre erste Tour starten, doch Nozomi verletzte sich und konnte nicht auftreten, doch ein Ersatz war schnell gefunden und so ersetzte Sayuri Hagiwara, Nozomi und zusammen mit ihr spielten die Members in einem Film mit. Außerdem brachen die Members gemeinsam mit Sayuri eine Single raus, was ihr somit den Einstieg in Angel Complex ermöglichte. Im November kam auch Erina Yaguchi als Angel Complex Mitglied dazu und es wurde erstmals ein Casting abgehalten um die Band noch weiter zu erweitern. Sie durften als erste Gruppe der HondaMusic Group bei den New Years Fest ''auftretten. Ihr Zweites Album landete auf den 3 Platz. 2007 Am Anfang wurde die Gruppe mit dem Newcomer Award ausgezeichnet und im Februar trat Naomi als 5 Mitglied der Band bei. Die Band ging gemeinsam auf Tour wo Kumiko Kaiba am Ende die Band verließ, das dritte Album von Angel Complex verkaufte sich über 1 Million mal und sicherte den Mädchen den 2 Platz für 6 Wochen lang. Gemeinsam mit Temperature bildete Angel Complex ab 2007 die Hauptgruppen von der ''HondaMusic Group. Auf ihrem Herbst Konzert verließ auch Nozomi Ogawa die Band. Am Ende des Jahres veröffentlichen sie noch ein Weihnachtsalbum und traten gemeinsam mit Temperature bei den New Years Fest sowie bei der Alljährlichen Silvester Feier ''auf. Damit sind sie die erste Band die bei beiden Feiern aufgetretten ist. 2008 Am Anfang des Jahres wurde bekannt gegeben das Angel Complex von August bis Dezember im Ausland sein wird um dort Angel Complex groß raus zu bringen. Außerdem bekamm Angel Complex ihre erste eigene Show. Ihre 8 Single verkaufte sich über 1 Million mal und brachte Angel Complex somit auf den Erfolg von Gruppen wie BenametaJaJoda, KabumGirls und Styling. Ihre 9 Single wird die best Verkaufste Single, von Fambranche und schlägt damit alle Gruppen um längen. Ihre Auslands Reise brechen die Mädchen ab und so wird das erste Musical der HondaMusic Group angekündigt, die 10 Single von Angel Complex, wird ihre 3 Single in Folge auf den ersten Platz. Diese Single wird der Titel Song für 3 Serien, 1 Kinofilm und 2 Comic Serien. Angel Complex schwimmt auf der Erfolgswelle und starten das Erfolrgreichste Musicals Fambranche. Sie treten wieder bei beiden Neu Jahres Festlichkeiten auf. Die Gruppe nahm 2008 am Fambranche Song Contest teil und Gewann mit dem Song Here your Name. 2009 Am Anfang des Jahres veröffenlichen sie ihr erstes Best Of, was sich für Angel Complex, sehr schlecht Verkauft, doch mit beginn des Verkaufes der Tour, liegt Angel Complex wieder in ihrem Gewohnten Leve und starten die ''Best Seeling Tour seit 20 Jahren, mit 14 Millionen Verkaufte Karten. Die Mädchen dürfen im Sommer mit Temperature und Hello Mania gemeinsam auf Tour gehen und veröffentlichen ihre erste Sommer Tour DVD. Etwa im Oktober entbrennt ein Streit mit der Gruppe Hello Mania. Jedoch schaffen sie es ihre 14th Single 5 Millionen mal zu verkaufen und bekommen das Angebot für 2 weitere Shows. Das erste mal Erscheint eine Gruppe auf dem Cover der Zeitschrift Solo. Sie bringen im Sommer sowie am Ende des Jahres Album raus. Außerdem eine DVD vom Beginn bis zum Jahr 2009. Am Ende des Jahres wird bekannt gegeben, das Angel Complex nun nicht mehr bei der HondaMusicGroup ist. Nach ihrer Gründung ist es das erste Mal, das Angel Complex nicht bei den Neu Jahres Festlichkeiten auftretten. 2009 nahm die Gruppe wieder am Fambranche Contest teil, verloren aber mit 2 Punkten gegen Underground ihr Song My Cinderella wurde später von Underground gecovert. 2010 Die Band, wechselte am Anfang des Jahres zur Tachi Domoto Group. Die Gruppe veröffentlicht am 19.April ihre 16 Single, es ist ihr erstes Release unter der TachiDomoto Group. Im März 2010 wurden Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui und Kanna Niigaki als offizelle Angel Complex Mitglieder vorgestellt. Ihre 16 Single, konnte sich sofort den ersten Platz sichern. Angel Complex veröffentlich gemeinsam mit M.A.R.A.S und Temperature eine Single für die Serie Girls Talk, außerdem wird eine weitere Coupling Single mit Temperature angekündigt. Die Gruppe veröffentlich ihre Single diesmal in Deustchland und Japan, außerdem eine Download Single. Ihre 17 Single soll Loving your forever sein, es wurde ihr 7 Album sowie das 2 Best of, diesmal aber auf Frendiunisch angekündigt. Es wird zuanfang entliche DVD´s der Band veröffentlicht, aber unter Libion. Sie bekommen ihre eigene Show Super Junior. Nach dem ihre Show startete, fehlte Sayaka ohne erklärung. Im September wurde dann die Pause von Sayaka bekannt gegeben. Außerdem wurde bekannt das, die 18 Single Miss you/ Love is all around heißen wird. Mit der 18 Single wird die Gruppe erst Mal aus 12 Members bestehen, denn Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Kyutoo Monst, Shadow, Elfa, Asta und Charlien Tomodach ergänzen die Gruppe. Ihre 18 Single wurde für Angel Complex, zum ersten Mal ein Flop. Ihre 19 Single war eine Popnummer die wieder Goldenezahlen schrieb. Zu Weihnachten bringen sie ihre erste Weihnachtssingle raus sowie ihre 20 Single. Sowie ihr zweites Weihnachtsalbum. Angel Complex veröffentlichte auch im Dezember ihr B-Side Album. Außerdem durften Sayuri Hagiwara, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki und Charlien Tomodach an dem Album Girls and Boys Mithelfen. Obwohl Kyutoo erst im September zu Angel Complex stieß wurde am 25.November bekannt das Kyutoo Monst bei der ~Winter Dream~ Winter 2010 Tour Graduieren werden. Ebenfalls nahm Angel Complex am 2010 Songcontest von Fambranche teil mit dem Song Always New sie gewannen. 2011 Schon zu begin des Jahres musste ein weiteres Mitglied Pausieren Ayana Mitsui. Die Members der 5th Generation Asta, Elfa und Shadow gaben alle ihren Austritt von Angel Complex bekannt. Die Gruppe wird gemeinsam mit Temperature in zwei Verschiedene Musicals Spielen, das eine wird Dragon Love heißen und das andere soll Princess Heart II sein. Durch ihre Nichten und Neven kam Sayuri Kahara auf die Idee Album für Kinder raus zu bringen. So wird neben das erste Cover Album ~AngelS First~ auch das erste Angel Menschwa Kinder Songs Album erscheinen. Für den UFTela Girls Geburtstag Gründete Sayuri Kahara, mit zwei Jr. das Unit Lucky Seven from Angel Complex wo auch Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai und Rena Mitsui mitwirkten. Außerdem wurde zum 6 Geburtstag der Band das Unit Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~ gegründet. Sowie CHEX ~ANGEL COMPLEX~ mit der längsten Formation von Angel Complex. SIe gründeten zwei Units mit Temperature SUSHI A.T. sowie TemperAngel. Es startet anfang des Jahres die Audition für die 6te Generation. Am 09.April.2011 wurde Angel Complex von O.P.T. mit dem 7 Mio. Award gleich drei mal Ausgezeichnet. Außerdem sind sie die erste Gruppe Fambranches die es schaffte 3 ihrer Single in die Top 10 der Fambranche Songs zu bringen. Die Audition der 6te Generation wurde ein voller Erfolg im Fernsehn. Beim 2011 Songcontest wollte Angel Complex diesmal ihren Thron verteidigen und Gewinnen sie traten mit dem Song Kiss me ~Lu ni Mewa~ an. Die ganze Gruppe wird in der Show Angel für Henuras mit machen. Die 6th Generation von Angel Complex bilden Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio und Sayu Tanaka.Im Oktober.2011 wurde bekannt das Sayaka Nakazawa die Band im Dezember verlassen würde aufgrund anhaltender Krankheit, sowie Ayana Mitsui. Ab der Single Break my lies wird die Gruppe genau wie COF27 Main Singer und Main Dancer haben. Die Members für die 7te Generation wurden ab September.2011 gesucht und werden im Januar.2012 Debütieren. Am 30.Oktober.2011 wurde die 7th Generation Bekannt geben. Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakata, Yurina Kawai und Masaki Ishida wurden die neuen Members. Es soll im Dezember.2011 eine Download Single für die Opfer des Unglücks am 25.Oktober.2011 mit der 1te - 7te Generation von Angel Complex erscheinen, die Debüt Single der 7te Generation erscheint im Januar.2011. 8 der Members spielen in dem Historischen Film Hapirapi mit. Dafür ist Never forever der Titel Song. Am 14.November.2011 wurde bekannt gegeben das Angel Complex gemeinsam mit Temperature in der Show Hello Baby und vs. TemperAngel mitspielen werden. Seit dem 02.11.2011 gibt es in Sukiyanen das Wöchentliche Thema Angel Complex Ranking dort werden die Members in Rankings neben einander gestellt. Am 27.Demzember.2012 gab die TDG bekannt das Rena Mitsui und Mayu Kumai die Gruppe verlassen hätten. Rena wird zurück nach Japan gehen und Mayu sich auf ihre Schule konzentrieren. 2012 Die Ganzen Members von Angel Complex, sowie auch Naomi Ishikawa und Erina Yaguchi werden in dem Stage Play Angel vs. Devil Reload mitspielen. Es wird 2012 ein Film über Angel Complex erscheinen. Angel Complex: Life, Dream, Sing it! sowie ein Film über Sayuri Kahara Sayuri - A life lie. Im März.2012 wird Angel Complex ihr 11te´s Album STORY:Chapter 01 veröffentlichen. Auch wird 1 Woche STORY: Chapter 02 und im April.2012 STORY: Chapter 03 erscheinen. Yoshiko wird im Mai. 2012 die Gruppe verlassen. Am 17.April.2012 gab Angel Complex die Audition für die 8te Generation der Gruppe bekannt diese wird den Namen 2012 ~Shinning Angels Audition~ tragen und im Mai.2012 starten. Ihr 14te Album wird am 20.August.2012 erscheinen. Die 30te Single von Angel Complex wurde auf der Offizellen Seite als Special Song angegeben und soll im Mai.2012 bekannt gegeben werden. Die 30te Single von Angel Complex wird MYSTERIE LOVE heißen. Sie gründeten ihr ersten Sub Units mit Sexy Angels, Cool Angels und Cute Angels. Die Memebrs der 6te und 7te Generation spielen in dem Musical Träume kleine Katze mit. Die 31te Single von Angel Complex heißt T.A.B.O.O. und startete erst Mals eine große Promotion am 19.Juni.2012, zunächst wurden zwei Promotion Bilder und Teaser zum Lied von Sayuri und Naomi veröffentlicht, die anderen sollen nachziehen. Auch startete die Promotion für die 32te Single My School Way, am 20.Juni.2012, zu sehen waren dort aber 15 Members. Am 25.Juni.2012 gab Kanna Niigaki ihre Graduation für den 16.Oktober.2012 bekannt.Am 21.Juni wurde Akari Tanaka als erstes Mitglied bekannt gegeben, am 24. Juni Kana Natsumi am 26.Juni Ai Tanaka und zu guter letzt wurde am 29.Juni Haruka Megushi als Member der 8te Generation bekannt gegeben. Auch wurden Nariko Kuraki und Maimi Katsuta als Bonus Member. Am 29.Juni.2012 wurden nicht nur die Farben der neuen Members bekannt gegeben, sonder auch das Nariko und Maimi als 8te b Generation im Dezember.2012 Debütieren werden, mit dem Release der Single die am 03.Dezember.2012 erscheint. Wie ebenfalls auf dem Angel Complex Konzert bekannt gegeben wurde, wird die Debüt Single der 8te Generation die 31 Single sein. Sie werden teil der 4te Staffel von Hello Baby - Angel Complex sein. Am 08.Juli.2012 wurden die Sales von MYSTERIE LOVE bekannt, mit 11 Millionen Sales haben die Mädchen abermals ein Rekord Gebrochen. Sie gelten nun Offizelle als Elite, am 09.Juli.2012 stieg die Anzahl der Bewerbungen der TDG auf das 20Fache. Am 12.Juli.2012 wurde ihr erstes Koreanische Album 다시 만난 세계 für den 19.Oktober.2012 Angekündigt. Im selben Zug wurde ihr erstes Mini Album The very mini Angel angekündigt. Vom 17.Juli.2012 bis zum 05.August.2012 war die Gruppe mit Temperature in Une und hatten eine gemeinsame Sommer Konzert unter dem Namen TemperAngel Summer 2012 in Une. Neben der Audition der 9te Generation Angels 9 New World eröffnete die Gruppe eine Tanzschule Angel Complex Dance Academy. Mit der Ankündigung der Audition zur 9te Generation wurde bekannt das Mindestens 2 weitere Members zur Winter Tour die Gruppe verlassen werden. Diese Tour wird auch New Chapter/ New Story ~Graduation Special Winter 2012/ 2013~ heißen. Am 01.September.2012 wurde Naomi Ishikawa nach einem Skandal von der Gruppe gefeuert. Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai und Ai Tanaka verlassen am 31.Dezember.2012 Angel Complex. 'Unit' *Midori Moon Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki *Christmas T.Angel alle mit Temperature (Weihnachtsunit) *SUSHI A.T. mit Temperature (Sushi Unit) *TemperAngel mit Temperature *SHINNING LOVE Sayuri Kahara, Sayakawa Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa, Aika Tanaka, Minami Natsujaki, Sayumi Ishikawa *Wahhaa Sayuri Kahara, Aika Tanaka, Anna Yuki *New GenerATion 6th Generation, 7th Generation 'Subunits' *Sexy Angels Sayuri Hagiwara, Anna Yuki, Yurina Kawai, Ai Suzuki *Cool Angels Kanna Niigaki, Masaki Ishida, Naomi Ishikawa *Cute Angels Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda, Sayu Tanaka, Risa Nakata *Patience Affection Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Haruka Megushi, Meimi Katsuta *Mysterious Side Ai Suzuki, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Nariko Kuraki *Dashingly Touch Anna Yuki, Risa Nakata, Kana Natsumi, Sayu Tanaka 'Former' *FamDeNipPon Sayuri Hagiwara, Rena Mitsui, Sayu Tanaka, Nana Kumai *Kiss/Dance Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa *Golden Twilight Sayuri Hagiwara *Comic Strip Mayu Kumai *Dream Catchers Mayu Kumai *Happy Girls Sayaka Nakazawa, Kyutoo Monst *Lucky Seven from Angel Complex Sayuri Kahara, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Sayu Tanaka, Rena Mitsui, Nana Kumai *Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~ Sayuri Kahara, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai *CHEX ~Angel Complex~ Sayuri Kahara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa *MonsterLove Mayu Kumai, Charlien Tomodach, Shadow, Elfa, Hesa, Yuma - Shiwa Life in the Group Seit der ersten Generation gibt es Trainingscamp, jedeglich die 2te Generation war in keinem Trainingscamp. Das Trainingscamp ist 1 Woche lang und dort bekommen die Mädchen kaum Schlaf (bezieht sich auf HmG in der TDG wurde das Geändert). Während dieser Zeit mussten sie 10 Tänze und Lieder lernen, dies galt nur bei der HmG und für die 1st und 3rd Generation. In der TDG beträgt das Trainingscamp 2 Wochen und dort wird 1 Lied und 1 Tanz gelernt. Sowie besuchen die Members sie und sind dort Mentoren und Trainer geben immer wieder Tips und Tricks, helfen und Coachen. Die Mädchen können sich 5 Woche Urlaub nehmen. Auch wird ihre Schulbildung mit in ihre Arbeitszeit eingebunden. Desweiteren dürfen sie sich 1 mal die Woche einen Tag frei nehmen. Während der Zeit unter der HmG betrug der Urlaub nur 5 Tage und die Schulbildung war etwas was nicht mit eingebunden wurde, es war der HmG egal ob die Girls eine Ausbildung hatten oder nicht. Die Mädchen verbringen Tag und Nacht zusammen, seit der Gründung der Gruppe wohnen sie in einem Dorm zusammen, ausnahme bildet da Sayuri Hagiwara die bis January.2007 und dann ab 2009 bis 2011 in eine Eigene Wohnung wohnte. Neben den Members wohnen auch die Familien in dem Dorm und Temperature. Masaki Ishidas große Schwester Ayumi Ishida teilt sich mit einem Angel Complex Mitglied ein Zimmer. Laut dem Trainingsplan, der im Wohnzimmer hängt, ist zu sehen das, die Mädchen jeden Tag morgens und abends Tanz training haben, sowie Gesangstraining Alleine und in der Gruppe, sowie gibt es für die neuen Members (nicht länger als 2 Jahre in der Gruppe) gibt es Training für Interviews sowie Photoshootings. Für die Gruppe stehen mittlerweile 3 Gesangslehrer zu Verfügung, daneben sind auch Sayuri und Naomi als Gesangslehrer zuständig. Einer der Gesangslehrer von Angel Complex ist Sandy Noris, Sayuris Mutter. Aus der TV SHOW Wie Idole Leben wurde das Dorm gezeigt, die Mädchen teilen sich mit Temperature ein Dorm was ein Ehemaliges Hotel war. Von oben Betrachtet ist es eine U form. Die Leader und Sub- Leader haben unten ein Apartment im Hotel mit Garten. Die Älteren Members, vom Alter und Zeit in der Gruppe, haben Einzelzimmer mit einem Eigenen Bad und Balkon, die Jüngeren Members haben auch Einzelzimmer, teilen sich aber ein Bad, sie wohnen in der 3 Etage wo es neben bei noch einen großen Balkon, ein Whirlpool sowie ein Kino gibt. Betreut wird die Gruppe neben ihre 3 Gesangslehrer von 3 Tanztrainer und 2 Aufpasser, diese Wohnen jedoch nicht im Dorm, bis auf die Aufpasser. alle Arbeiten im Haus wie Putzen, Waschen und Kochen erledigen die Members selber, einzig für den Garten gibt es einen Arbeiter. Ein riesiger Plan hängt im Eingangsbereich und auch die Eltern und Geschwister der Members arbeiten im Haus mit. Ein Raum der nicht gezeigt wurde ist das Lernzimmer, wo jeden Tag ein Hauslehrer für die Members kommt und ihnen bei Hausaufgaben hilft. Am 06.Juli.2012 wurde durch Sayuri Hagiwara´s Blog bekannt das neben den Members (26) und den Eltern (20) und den Geschwistern (8) auch noch der Sohn von Ai und ihr eigener Sohn Tai im Dorm leben und Mittlerweile es 2 Hausdamen geben würde. Es leben 58 Leute im Dorm. Am 10.September.2012 gab Ai Suzuki auf ihrem Blog bekannt, das die Leader und Sub-Leader nun eine Wohnung teilen (Sayuri & Natsu sind ein paar, wie Ai & Takaya). Das Dorm Keller Trainingsraum, Tanzstudio, Gesangsstudio, Waschküche, Essenkammer Ergeschoss Eltern Wohnunge (20), 4 Appartments (Leader & Sub - Leader), Küche, Esszimmer mit Tisch, Esszimmer zum Auf dem Boden sitzen, Wohnzimmer, Lernzimmer, Bücherzimmer : Verteilung im Dorm *Eltern Wohnungen: Yuma & Heiji Ishida mit Ayumi & Asuka, Rena & Koji Nakata mit Aoi & Reika, Maika & Jun Ueda mit Maiha & Maira, Kana & Natsu Kuraki, Nori & Honda Katsuta, Genzo & Haruka Kumai, Matsumoto, Nihei, Fukumura, Ogawa, Jane & Fuma Tanaka *Leader & Sub- Leader: Sayuri Hagiwara & Natsu Tanaka, Takaya Hatanaka & Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki & Tsubasa Misaki 1te Etage Großes Badezimmer, 12 Gästezimmer, 2 Toiletten, Spielzimmer, Computerzimmer, Goods Zimmer (Zimmer wo alle Goods der Gruppen sind) 2te Etage 12 Zimmer mit Bad & Balkon, 2 Ankleidungsräume, 1 Photozimmer, Sauna, Krankenzimmer : Verteilung im Dorm *12 Zimmer: Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Hideaki Okura, Shota Yokoyama, Genzo Takizawa, Ryo Kumai, Katzuya Matsumoto, Kento Fukumura 3te Etage 20 Zimmer, je 2 mit Gemeinsamem Bad, Kino, Whirlpool, Großes Gruppen Zimmer mit 10 Betten (wird im Camp verwendet) : Verteilung im Dorm *20 Zimmer: Yuya Nishikido - Tsubasa Kumai, Ryo Nihei, Nana Kumai - Maimi Ueda, Akari Tanaka - Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka - Haruka Megushi, Nariko Kuraki - Meimi Katsuta Discographie see also: Angel Complex Discographie Single #Ni Noo Satohish (Weine für dich) (14.November.2005) #Schestan Mewa (Liebes Traum)(13.März.2006) #Lu Ni Oreh (Du mein Held) (17.Juli.2006) ''feat. Sayuri Hagiwara #Cry for love ''(20.November.2006) #My Chance (12.Februar.2007) #Morning Dreams (14.Mai.2007) #Beach Love (17.September.2007) #I walking alone (10.März.2008) #Angel Love Devil (18.August.2008) #Hot Love (17.November.2008) #Better cry out (02.Februar.2009) #Happy Wedding (13.April.2009) #Love Disaster (20.Juli.2009) #Lonley Heart (14.September.2009) #Always Friends (16.November.2009) #Here we go again/ Remember (19.April.2010) #Loving your forever'' (19.Juli.2010)'' #Miss you/ Love is all around (20.September.2010) #Are you ready (18.Oktober.2010) #Christmas Feelings (06.Dezember.2010) #Destiny is Funky (17.Januar.2011) #Call me 0031 (31.Januar.2011) #China Love/ For one day (14.März.2011) #1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I love you~ (02.Mai.2011) #Sweet Love/ F.I.R.E./ Seven Hours(15.August.2011) #Break my lies (14.November.2011) #Never forever (19.Dezember.2011) #Are you ready ~Moving On~ (23.Januar.2011) #Bye Bye Take you Love (05.März.2012) #MYSTERIE LOVE (11.Juni.2012) #T.A.B.O.O.'' (13.August.2012)'' #My School Way (03.September.2012) #Secret of Heart'' (03.Dezember.2012) '' #TBA'' (04.Februar.2013)'' Remix Singles #I walking alone (09.Mai.2011) #Angel Love Devil (16.Mai.2011) #Love Disaster (13.Juni.2011) #Always Friends (20.Juni.2011) #Here we go again/ Remember (01.August.2011) Downloads/INDIE Single *Live...it alive (02.Juli.2007) *Funny Music Video (26.April.2010) *WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND (24.12.2010) *Ai no Arashi *YOU WANNA TOUCH ME? Feat. Temperature #Fight Back (24.August.2009) #You are my soul (02.August.2010) Other Singles/ Couplings/ Download´s *Girls Love Talk (15.April.2010) feat. Temperature and M.A.R.A.S. *Lucky Seven (28.Februar.2011) Lucky Seven from Angle Complex *Schestan Angel (16.März.2011) Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~ *Very Beauty (01.März.2011/ 28.Januar.2010) Angel Complex (Erina, Sayaka, Sayuri, Naomi) *Here your Name (2008) Gewinner Song des Fambranche Song Contest 2008 *My Cinderella (2009) Song des Fambranche Song Contest 2009 *Always New (2010) Gewinner Song des Fambranche Song Contest 2010 *Kis me ~ Lu ni Mewa~ (2011) Gewinner Song des Fambranche Song Contest 2011 *Ready Steady Go ~Let´s Sing a Song~ *Not Alone ~I´m here~ (2011) - Support Song alle AC Members *MY FRIEND FOR EVER (2011) - Support Song Angel Complex *Love U Forever (2012) - Support Song Angel Complex Album #Onga teni wuschwa (Erster Engels Komplex) (15.August.2005) #Angel Time (18.Dezember.2006) #Single Complex (13.August.2007) #Cover Love'' (13.Oktober.2008)'' #2nd Chance (17.August.2009) #Four Angels (21.Dezember.2009) #5xLove=Angel (07.Juni.2010) #~Heavens Door~ For Angel LOVE'' (13.Dezember.2010)'' #~AngelS First~ (21.Februar.2011) #~Twilight 10 Angels~ (14.November.2011) #STORY:Chapter 01 (05.März.2012) #STORY: Chapter 02 (12.März.2012) #STORY: Chapter 03 (02.April.2012) #Bouncy JUMP ~ULTRA ANGEL JUMP~(20.August.2012) Other Album *Girls and Boys (Sayuri Hagiwara, Rena Mistui, Mayu Kumai, Kanna Niigaki, Charlien Tomodach) *Angel´s Heaven Other Musikstil und Image Zu begin von Angel Complex hatten sie ehr ein Braves Image und sangen Balladen. Lead Singer Als Angel Complex 2005 gegründet wurde waren Nozomi und Sayaka zu gleichen teilen Lead Singer von Angel Complex. Erst mit dem Beitritt von Sayuri und Erina änderte es sich, so wurde neben Nozomi Sayuri zur zweiten Lead Sängerin. Aber auch Sayaka gehörte zu den Hauptstimmen. Bis zu Nozomi´s Ausstieg war sie Lead Sängerin und teilte es sich meist mit Sayuri. Im Gegensatz zu Nozomi bekamen Sayaka und Sayuri den Chorus auf den Alben und in den Singles. Mit Nozomi´s Ausstieg änderte sich die Verteilung 2008 nur gering so kamen Naomi und Erina beide mehr in den Fordergrund. Erst 2009 bildete sich die Stimmen Sayaka und Sayuri als Lead Sängerinnen herraus. Besonders Sayuri wurde Lead Sängerin. Erina und Naomi waren beide mehr im Hintergrund konnten sich auf Four Angels aber auch den Background für die Album Songs sichern. Mit dem Ausstieg von Erina und Naomi und den eintritt von Ayana, Kanna und Ai änderte sich die Lead Sängerinnen nicht viel. Sayuri und Sayaka blieben es. Aber die neuen Members bekamen nun auch Viele Sololines. In ihren Japan Release blieb es wie schon immer Sayaka und Sayuri. Erst mit Sayaka´s Ausstieg kam Ai Suzuki mehr in den Fordergrund und wurde Lead Sängerin. Als dann die 5te Generation dazu kam, war weiterhin Sayuri Lead Sängerin, neben ihr wurden die neuen Members und auch Naomi Ishikawa als Sängerin eingesetzt, jedoch konnte sich keine richtig durchsetzen. Member Mayu Kumai stach mehr herraus als alle anderen. Erst 2011 bildete sich die neuen Leader Ai Suzuki und Sayuri Kahara, hinter ihnen Mayu, Rena und Kanna. Auch nach Sayaka´s rückgehr blieb Ai Lead Sängerin. Neben ihr Rutsche Rena Mitsui. Momentan sind Kanna Niigaki und Mayu Kumai Minor Sängerinnen von Angel Complex. Nachdem Ausstieg von Mayu und Rena, sowie Ayana und Sayaka und das die 7th Generation zu Angel Complex dazu kam, gab es kurz ein Verteilungssystem. Ab Mai.2012 gibt es wieder Ai & Sayuri sowie immer mal ein Mädchen daneben. Leaderstystem Angel Complex hat seit der Formation 1 Leader, der in Shows die Gruppe Vorstellt und bei Stellungsmaßnahmen diese oft mit dem Sub- Leader und Manager verliest, sowie in der Presse rede und antwort steht. In der 5th Generation wurde erstmals ein "Captian" für diese Generation gekürt. Dieser stand nun neben Leader und Sub-Leader bei der Presse und verkündete Graduation Ankündigungen dieser Generation. Nachdem die 6th Generation dazu kam, hatte man nun 2 Captian. Auch die 7th Generation hat einen Captian bekommen. Neben den Leader, Sub-Leader und 6th Generation Captian nun 4 Personen. In der 8th Generation wurde aus Captian Boss, die Aufgaben werden die selben sein, da jede Generation auch anfangs alleine Lernt. Auch sollen Captian und Boss die Wünsche der Members der Generation den Leader und Sub-Leader Mitteilen können, auf dem Grund das es 15 Members sind soll dieses Sytstem Förderlich sein um den Leader und Sub- Leader etwas zu entlassten und auch das jedes neue Mitglied mal aus sich rauskommt. Gemeinnütziges HmG Während ihrer Zeit in der HmG viel die Gruppe nicht wegen ihrer Gemeinnützigen Arbeit auf. Jedoch waren gab es 2008 ein Konzert extra für alle die jenigen die es sich nicht leisten konnten. Jedoch wurde damals Kritisiert diese Fans doch auszunehmen da Getränke, Essen und Goods kosteten. Somit hörte die HmG auf die Gruppe so einzusetzen. Im Jahr 2010 erzählte Erina in ihrem Buch, die Members hätten das alles selber Bezahlt nach dem sie das raus fanden und sowas nicht wollten. TDG Mit dem Eintritt von der TDG wurde auch ihr Sozialesengament mehr. So spendete Angel Complex die Einnahmen von Here we go again/ Remember an das Krankenhaus in Fairytale, Kinderheim, 3 Schulen und an die Organisation Heart of Love. Sayaka Nakahazawa hat an die Hilfsorganisation von Kach Melunas 150 Millionen Schendas gespendet und 100 Millionen Schendas an eine Unbekannt Organisation. Auch fing sie an jeden Monat 20 Glückliche Fans aus zu suchen und ihnen einen Tag im Freizeitpark zu spendieren. Bis heute ist ein dauerauftrag an die Organisation von Kach eingerichtet, so sollen 60 % ihres Verdienst an die Organisation gehen. Naomi Ishikawa hat ebenfalls, im Jahr 2010 150 Millionen Schendas gespendet. Auch gab sie Geld für den Bau einer neuen Bibliotheke aus und spendierte ihrer Schule neue Computer und bezahlt den Umbau der Schule. 2011 spendierte sie ihrer Schule neue Turngeräte und ist Sponsor des Schulteams. Sie hat auch die Kosten für Klassenfahrten übernommen. Sayuri Hagiwara hat ihr Verdienst von UFTela Girls an ihre Schule gespendet, das Geld ist für die Musikausbildung der Schule, auch bezahlt Sayuri den Musiklehrer und Gesangslehrer der Schule. Auch hat sie das Geld was sie mit Hagiwara Familie verdient hat, eine Organisation Gegründet für Entführte Kinder und hilft sehr dabei die Familien zusammen zu führen, die Organisation heißt SaYu. Das Geld was sie mit Tachi Domoto Film verdient hat, kommt der TDG zu gute. Das Geld für 40th Years hat sie ihrer Schule gespendet, sie setzt das Geld ein um Schüler zu Unterstützen, eine Bibliotheke hat sie gebaut auch hat sie vieles in der Schule neu besorgt und das Geld soll allen Schülern zu gute kommen und ihre Schulausbildung verbessern. Im Jahr 2010 haben die neuen Members ihr erste Gehalt an Kachs Organisation gespendet. Noch heute spenden die Members ihre einnahmen an Kachs Organisation und andere. 25.Oktober.2011 Nach dem Unglück gab die Gruppe an das die Einnahmen von Break my lies und ~Twilight 10 Angels~ an den Wiederaufbau ginge, desweiteren würden die Einnahmen der Tour gespendet sowie aller Goods. Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki und Anna Yuki reiseten gemeinsam mit Temperature nach Krodastwa und halfen dort beim Aufräumen. Auch sollen alle Members umgerechnet 1 Milliarde Schendas gespendet haben und den Menschen ihre Behausungen zu Bezahlen. Sie gaben ein Extra Konzert für alle die was verloren hatten, was Umsonst war. Im Dezember.2011 spendete die Gruppe 100.000 Tannenbäume. Zu Valentinestag wurden wohl etliche Schokoladen von der Gruppe bezahlt. Die TDG gab bekannt das die Gruppe zum 25.Oktober.2012 ein Event abhalten und 1 Milliarde schendas spenden. Neben Not Alone ~I´m here~ und MY FRIEND FOR EVER erschien 2012 ein weiterer Support Song mit allen Members von Generation 1 bis 8 Love U Forever. Auch wurde Angekündigt, das es ein Support Album geben wird, es heißt Angel´s Heaven. Life in the Group Seit der ersten Generation gibt es Trainingscamp, jedeglich die 2te Generation war in keinem Trainingscamp. Das Trainingscamp ist 1 Woche lang und dort bekommen die Mädchen kaum Schlaf (bezieht sich auf HmG in der TDG wurde das Geändert). Während dieser Zeit mussten sie 10 Tänze und Lieder lernen, dies galt nur bei der HmG und für die 1st und 3rd Generation. In der TDG beträgt das Trainingscamp 2 Wochen und dort wird 1 Lied und 1 Tanz gelernt. Sowie besuchen die Members sie und sind dort Mentoren und Trainer geben immer wieder Tips und Tricks, helfen und Coachen. Die Mädchen können sich 5 Woche Urlaub nehmen. Auch wird ihre Schulbildung mit in ihre Arbeitszeit eingebunden. Desweiteren dürfen sie sich 1 mal die Woche einen Tag frei nehmen. Während der Zeit unter der HmG betrug der Urlaub nur 5 Tage und die Schulbildung war etwas was nicht mit eingebunden wurde, es war der HmG egal ob die Girls eine Ausbildung hatten oder nicht. Die Mädchen verbringen Tag und Nacht zusammen, seit der Gründung der Gruppe wohnen sie in einem Dorm zusammen, ausnahme bildet da Sayuri Hagiwara die bis January.2007 und dann ab 2009 bis 2011 in eine Eigene Wohnung wohnte. Neben den Members wohnen auch die Familien in dem Dorm und Temperature. Masaki Ishidas große Schwester Ayumi Ishida teilt sich mit einem Angel Complex Mitglied ein Zimmer. Laut dem Trainingsplan, der im Wohnzimmer hängt, ist zu sehen das, die Mädchen jeden Tag morgens und abends Tanz training haben, sowie Gesangstraining Alleine und in der Gruppe, sowie gibt es für die neuen Members (nicht länger als 2 Jahre in der Gruppe) gibt es Training für Interviews sowie Photoshootings. Für die Gruppe stehen mittlerweile 3 Gesangslehrer zu Verfügung, daneben sind auch Sayuri und Naomi als Gesangslehrer zuständig. Einer der Gesangslehrer von Angel Complex ist Sandy Noris, Sayuris Mutter. Aus der TV SHOW Wie Idole Leben wurde das Dorm gezeigt, die Mädchen teilen sich mit Temperature ein Dorm was ein Ehemaliges Hotel war. Von oben Betrachtet ist es eine U form. Die Leader und Sub- Leader haben unten ein Apartment im Hotel mit Garten. Die Älteren Members, vom Alter und Zeit in der Gruppe, haben Einzelzimmer mit einem Eigenen Bad und Balkon, die Jüngeren Members haben auch Einzelzimmer, teilen sich aber ein Bad, sie wohnen in der 3 Etage wo es neben bei noch einen großen Balkon, ein Whirlpool sowie ein Kino gibt. Betreut wird die Gruppe neben ihre 3 Gesangslehrer von 3 Tanztrainer und 2 Aufpasser, diese Wohnen jedoch nicht im Dorm, bis auf die Aufpasser. alle Arbeiten im Haus wie Putzen, Waschen und Kochen erledigen die Members selber, einzig für den Garten gibt es einen Arbeiter. Ein riesiger Plan hängt im Eingangsbereich und auch die Eltern und Geschwister der Members arbeiten im Haus mit. Ein Raum der nicht gezeigt wurde ist das Lernzimmer, wo jeden Tag ein Hauslehrer für die Members kommt und ihnen bei Hausaufgaben hilft. Am 06.Juli.2012 wurde durch Sayuri Hagiwara´s Blog bekannt das neben den Members (26) und den Eltern (20) und den Geschwistern (8) auch noch der Sohn von Ai und ihr eigener Sohn Tai im Dorm leben und Mittlerweile es 2 Hausdamen geben würde. Es leben 58 Leute im Dorm. Am 10.September.2012 gab Ai Suzuki auf ihrem Blog bekannt, das die Leader und Sub-Leader nun eine Wohnung teilen (Sayuri & Natsu sind ein paar, wie Ai & Takaya). Das Dorm Keller Trainingsraum, Tanzstudio, Gesangsstudio, Waschküche, Essenkammer Erdgeschoss Eltern Wohnunge (20), 4 Appartments (Leader & Sub - Leader), Küche, Esszimmer mit Tisch, Esszimmer zum Auf dem Boden sitzen, Wohnzimmer, Lernzimmer, Bücherzimmer : Verteilung im Dorm *Eltern Wohnungen: Yuma & Heiji Ishida mit Ayumi & Asuka, Rena & Koji Nakata mit Aoi & Reika, Maika & Jun Ueda mit Maiha & Maira, Kana & Natsu Kuraki, Nori & Honda Katsuta, Genzo & Haruka Kumai, Matsumoto, Nihei, Fukumura, Ogawa, Jane & Fuma Tanaka *Leader & Sub- Leader: Sayuri Hagiwara & Natsu Tanaka, Takaya Hatanaka & Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki & Tsubasa Misaki 1te Etage Großes Badezimmer, 12 Gästezimmer, 2 Toiletten, Spielzimmer, Computerzimmer, Goods Zimmer (Zimmer wo alle Goods der Gruppen sind) 2te Etage 12 Zimmer mit Bad & Balkon, 2 Ankleidungsräume, 1 Photozimmer, Sauna, Krankenzimmer : Verteilung im Dorm *12 Zimmer: Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Hideaki Okura, Shota Yokoyama, Genzo Takizawa, Ryo Kumai, Katzuya Matsumoto, Kento Fukumura 3te Etage 20 Zimmer, je 2 mit Gemeinsamem Bad, Kino, Whirlpool, Großes Gruppen Zimmer mit 10 Betten (wird im Camp verwendet) : Verteilung im Dorm *20 Zimmer: Yuya Nishikido - Tsubasa Kumai, Ryo Nihei, Nana Kumai - Maimi Ueda, Akari Tanaka - Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka - Haruka Megushi, Nariko Kuraki - Meimi Katsuta. Activities outside of Fambranche Im August.2008 bis Dezember.2008 wollte Angel Complex eine Tour in der ganzen Welt starten. Ihre Single Morning Dreams war die erste Single die auch im Ausland erhältlich war. Jedoch lagen die Verkaufszahlen nicht mal bei 100 Stück. Die Mädchen starteten jedoch die Geplante Tour und besuchten einige Länder wie Deutschland, Japan, England, Amerika und Frankreich. Den meisten Erfolg konnten sie sich in Deutschland sichern. Auch in allen Herunas Ländern erschien diese Single. Obwohl sie für 5 Monate im Ausland sein wollten, brachen die Mädchen schon nach einigen Wochen es ab und Veröffentlichten ihre 7th Single I walking alone wieder in vielen Ländern. Doch auch diese Verkaufte sich sehr schlecht. Die Gruppe entschied sich nur noch in Fambranche Present zu sein, weiterhin aber in den Herunas Ländern zu verkaufen, jedoch wurde eine Website eröffnet, wo Fans aus anderen Ländern der Welt, die CD´s kaufen konnten, nach ihrem Bruch mit der HondaMusic Group verschwanden alle Merchandis der Band von der Website und es wurde im Januar 2010 eine neue Seite von Fans eröffnet, die von dem Managment offizelle genehmigt wurde, die Gruppe arbeitet mit dieser Fan Site zusammen, dort tauchen auch öfter Video Nachrichten der Gruppe auf. (Fambranche Fans hatten sie eröffnet zur hilfe für Outside Fans. Als Angel Complex, dies erfuhr haben sie diese Seite genehmigen lassen. Sie bieten auf dieser Seite auch einige Specials an) Im Sommer 2010 will die Gruppe es noch einmal im Ausland Versuchen, sie werden diesmal sich nur auf Japan Konzentrieren und planen eine Tour. Die Gruppe, mit der Tachi Domoto Group, fangen außerdem im August an extra Release für Japan raus zu bringen. Ab 2011 wird es für Trundland und Meki extra Singles geben, es sollen jedoch die selben wie in Fambranche sein, nur in Mekrisch und Trundis Gesungen, für alle anderen Henuras Länder wird es keine Extra Release geben nur die normale Version. Auch wird es ab Oktober.2012 Release für Korea geben. Auch wird es alle Singles von Angel Complex auf einem Best of Album in den Ländern Japan, Korea, Meki, Trundland, Une, Ins, Nasschaiu, Kenula, Magson sowie Meschinas geben. In 2012 sind Angel Complex neben Fambranche, in Japan, Meki, China und Korea nun Erfolgreich. Der Erfolg in Europa bleibt nach wie vor aus, doch dort sind sie bei vielen Beliebt, auch wenn es die Gruppe bislang nicht in die Charts schafften. See also *Angel Complex Discographie *Angel Complex Concerte *Angel Complex TV Shows *Angel Complex Verkauftszahlen *Angel Complex Best Sales *Angel Complex Sales *Beziehungen der TDG *Generations Temperature & Angel Complex *Angel Complex Audition *Angel Complex Songs *Angel Complex Trivia *Angel Complex Milestone *Angel Complex Awards *Angel Complex Outside Names *Angel Complex Graduation